


I'm (Colour)Blind Without You

by Chibidemon7890



Series: Colourful [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Lance (Voltron) in Denial, M/M, Pidge is a little shit, Self-Harm, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), hunk is too pure, lots of kisses in the last chapter, soulmate crap isn't mentioned too too much but it has a lot to do with the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8369182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chibidemon7890/pseuds/Chibidemon7890
Summary: Soulmate AU where everyone sees in black and white until they make physical contact with their soulmate.
Tension between Keith and Lance is obvious. They have a hard time admitting why. People get hurt.
There will be a smut chapter in the second part of this series.
(I'm sorry I'm so bad at summaries)





	1. The Incedent

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I have written in a few years so I hope its good and you all like it!

Lance had almost completely forgotten about Keith, then they had to encounter him again when the ship containing Shiro crashed into earth. He was hit with the pain in his heart again, feeling just as fresh as the day that pain had been inflicted. Lance didn't understand why he hurt, he was the one who violently forced Keith out of his life.

 

"The name is Lance?" A pause, had Keith already forgotten the incident? "Y'know, Lance and Keith neck in neck?" He didn't believe that Keith could have forgotten.

 

Pain was evident in Keith's eyes as he turned his head away from Lance, lowering the violet orbs to look at the ground. Another pang of pain hit Lance in the chest.

 

"Uh, guys. We should hurry! Those garrison guys are on their way back and they don't seem that happy!" Hunk shouted, snapping both their attention back to the situation at hand. They quickly loaded Shiro on to the hover bike that Keith had driven there and headed back to the cabin Keith had been living in for the past year.

 

-

 

The world was sometimes a confusing place when you could only see in black and white. Pidge was the only one out of the five that was born being able to see colour.

 

"It's... Blue." Pidge mumbled when they first found Lance's lion. The tall tanned male flinched, a memory flooding his mind.

 

"How do we get past this barrier?" Keith asked, seemingly unfazed by the memory they both shared. Lance followed Keith's lead, trying not to let the past bother him. He knocked on the shield and it shattered at his touch, feeding all five of them the same image of Voltron.

 

-

 

It wasn't too difficult to find the other lions, the problem was trying to get everyone to the right ones when they were in their hangars.

 

"So, it's a human thing that one doesn't see colour until they touch the person that they are destined to be with?" Allura asked Pidge, the only other one that could see colour aside from the Alteans.

 

"Right, but since I won't ever fall for someone in a romantic _or_  sexual way I have been able to see colour since I was born." Pidge clarified, pushing their glasses back up to the bridge of their nose. "It's amusing watching these fools try to figure it out themselves."

 

"I think I've got it!" Lance shouted, grabbing everyone's attention. "I go here," he pointed to the yellow lion's hangar on a map. "Keith goes here," pointing at the blue hangar. "And Hunk goes here!" He finished, pointing at the red hangar. Pidge loudly face-palmed at that.

 

"Wrong Lance." They stated, correcting the colourblind fool.

 

"Oh, got it. So I'm heading this way?" Lance asked, pointing towards the red hangar.

 

"No, that way." Pidge corrected.

 

"I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to go that way though."

 

"No, I just told you where to go." Pidge just wanted to scream, boys were so stubborn and dumb.

 

-

 

A real problem occurred when the five Paladins were supposed to 'mind meld' to form a greater bond with each other. Pidge was thinking about their family and Keith and Lance wouldn't connect themselves to one another. The only two that were in top condition to attempt the 'mind meld' were Hunk and Shiro.

 

Pidge eventually threw the machine sitting on their head onto the floor, making Coran flinch and hope it wasn't broken. Lance and Keith both let out a shallow sigh of relief.

 

-

 

When all the Paladins went off to do their own thing, Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder.

 

"Keith, I think you and I have to talk." He said in a 'dad voice' and Keith flinched. He could guess what Shiro wanted to talk about, and he really didn't want to. The black haired male froze for a minute before sprinting away from the father figure of Voltron.

 

Shiro didn't even bother running after him, he wouldn't be able to get far on the ship. Allura wouldn't let them off the ship during their training, so Shiro would find him later to talk. For now he was going to grab Lance.

 

And so he did. Literally. Shiro wasn't going to let both the troublemakers escape from him, so he grabbed Lance by the back of his battle suit before nearly dragging him to a more private area.

 

"Pidge! Hunk! Save meeeee!" Lance wailed, reaching his hands out towards his two teammates. Hunk looked sad and just waved goodbye while Pidge being the little shit they are laughed their ass off, saying something about a 'space dad'.

 

-

 

"What's going on between you and Keith?" Shiro demanded when he let go of Lance in the observatory. "I want you all to be able to talk to me. I know we don't know each other that well yet, but we have to get along if we want to protect the universe. If we want to protect Earth."

 

Lance looked away from Shiro sadly as soon as the older male mentioned Earth. Lance missed Earth much more than the other Paladins.

 

"Shiro, I can't. Not yet." Lance said softly, uncharacteristically. "I'll let you know this, Keith and I used to be real close. I want to be friends again." Near the end, Lance sounded like he was going to cry. He rushed out of the room, vigorously rubbing at his eyes to stop the tears before they even came out.

 

"Lance is just upset about what he's done, y'know?" Hunk said to Shiro when he walked out of the observatory. "Being around Keith is a constant reminder of his past."

 

Shiro was definitely surprised to see Hunk standing outside the doors. At the garrison, Shiro had never seen Lance and Keith together. Nor did Keith talk about Lance. Had they really been that close? And Keith didn't share it with Shiro?

 

"Do you know something I should know about the two of them?" Shiro asked, raising an eyebrow at Hunk.

 

"Nah, Lance kept what happened to himself. What I do know is that Keith used to smile all the time." Hunk looked down at the ground as he spoke. "I want to know what happened too." He added softly, staring at his interlocked fingers as if they were the most interesting thing.

 

"They'll tell us with time."

 

-

 

"Hey, Shiro," Keith said with a pause, seeking Shiro out after a while. "I'm.. Sorry for running away. Things between Lance and I are... Complicated to say the least. And now being forced to live in close quarters with him? I'm stressed and I can't face him." He explained, his eyes looking everywhere but at Shiro.

 

The older male rested his human hand on Keith's shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright Keith, though I do believe you should try facing him soon. We need to work together as a team so we can protect the universe and our home." Shiro said softly at first, and got more stern as he went along. After that, he turned to walk away.

 

"Wait, Shiro." Keith said suddenly, stopping Shiro in his tracks. "There's something else. Do you... Think someone can change their soulmate?"

 

Shiro stared in shock. "Why do you ask that?" He asked Keith, but the other male stayed silent. "I don't think it's possible, Keith. The universe picked our soulmates for a reason, so we will be happy with them forever."

 

Keith didn't seem happy with that answer, glaring at the floor. "Thanks Shiro." He said quickly before turning around and quickly walking off to his room.

 

-

 

Lance hadn't heard the entire conversation, but he did hear Keith ask Shiro if he thought someone could change soulmates. Admittedly, Lance's heart hurt.


	2. Talk Things Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween everybody! ^^ I hope you enjoy the chapter I have prepared for you ~

_Lance hated seeing everything in black and white. He wanted to know what the ocean looked like in colour, what the ground looked like when it was covered in rain._

_What his family looked like._

_He desperately looked for his soulmate, flirting with every girl he met and thought was attractive._

_He most definitely didn't think his soulmate would be his best friend._

_Keith and Lance had met each other when they first entered the garrison and had quickly become friends. Lance, Keith, and Hunk were great friends._

_One day, their class in the garrison was doing a sparring exercise._

_Lance was cheering for Keith, and as soon as the ebony haired male took down his opponent Lance cheered loudly. He was immediately punished by the teacher, but that didn't dampen his mood._

_As Keith walked back over to Lance and Hunk, Lance raised his hand for a high five. Keith had happily obliged._

_For a second, Lance saw colour. His smile immediately faded. Hunk seemed confused for a second, then caught on to what had happened._

_-_

Lance sat up in his bed quickly. He brought a hand to his sweaty forehead and groaned. He really didn't want to relive that memory. Lance's stomach growled and he groaned softly, he had skipped dinner to avoid Keith. He didn't know if he could even look him in the eye after hearing what he had said.

 

Lance was deep in thought about why it had hurt so much hearing Keith say what he did on his way to the kitchen, that he didn't realize Hunk was in the kitchen getting a late night snack.

 

Lance jumped and nearly screamed when he saw his best friend in the kitchen. At least he had good enough reflexes to cover his mouth before he let out a sound.

 

"Hunk." Lance hissed. "Why are you awake?" Hunk looked up from where he was pouring a grey blob of food, or as Pidge called it "green goo".

 

"Oh, Lance! I missed you at dinner buddy!" Hunk said, putting his plate down before wrapping Lance in his arms in a tight hug. "Were you feeling ok? You should eat, man!"

 

"That's what I'm here to do." Lance grumbled, wiggling out of Hunk's grip. That set off a red flag in Hunk's mind, Lance loved his hugs and wouldn't want to get out of one.

 

"Dude, what's up?" Hunk asked, placing a hand on Lance's shoulder. "You just refused a hug."

 

Lance sighed and sat down at the table. He stared at the goop on Hunk's plate, flinching at the memory of seeing colour as he pictured what it looked like in colour. "I just.. Relived a memory in my dream." He let out a shaky breath. "One I really don't want to remember."

 

Hunk froze, he knew what Lance was talking about. "Being around Keith brought it back, didn't it?" Hunk whispered. Lance had been devastated after that high five with Keith. Hunk was more of a touchy person than Keith, so Lance had a tendency to cling to Hunk instead of Keith.

 

Lance grimaced and that was all Hunk needed as an answer. "I fucked everything up between us, didn't I Hunk?" Lance whispered, resting his head against the table. "Because I refused to believe my soulmate was male, I chased Keith away. One of my best friends, Hunk. I'm horrible." He sniffled, eyes watering slightly.

 

"Shut up, Lance. You aren't horrible." Hunk said, furrowing his brows. Hunk was normally one to be tolerant with people and cheerful, but when someone close to him started putting themselves down he wouldn't stand for it. "I know it's about Keith, so just talk to him! You guys used to be the best of friends."

 

Lance grimaced. "I.. Don't think I can fix it that easily, bud." He nearly whispered. "I said some pretty nasty stuff to Keith. What you saw that day wasn't the worst of it."

 

Hunks eyes widened, Lance had said some pretty bad things to Keith in the training room back at the garrison. To think that wasn't even the worst thing he had said?

 

"I feel responsible for Keith getting kicked out and going to live alone." Lance added in a hushed tone. "I missed him. Something made my heart hurt every day since then if I was reminded of Keith." He said and looked up at Hunk, who was eating and listening.

 

"Talk to him about it, Lance." Hunk said in a stern tone, making Lance jump. "We both know you weren't responsible for Keith leaving either. It was the news from the Kerberos mission and Shiro."

 

Lance sat up in his chair. "Thanks Hunk, I'm going to get some sleep now. I'm pretty sure there's going to be some tough training to form Voltron tomorrow."

 

When Lance got back to his bed, he groaned when he remembered why he had gone to the kitchen in the first place. He didn't care at this point, he just wanted to sleep now.

 

-

 

Keith was awoken to Allura's voice over the castle's intercom, calling them to the main room to discuss a training.

 

When Keith got to the main room, Allura, Coran, Shiro, and Pidge were there. Keith stood next to Shiro, hoping to stay away from Lance. Shiro looked over at Keith with a slightly disappointed and somehow pleading face when the brunet walked in, as if to tell Keith to talk to him.

 

Lance had entered the room with Hunk, standing beside Pidge furthest away from Keith.

 

Keith noticed how tense Lance looked across the room, even when talking to Hunk. He also noticed how Hunk seemed disappointed in Lance, or something he did.

 

"Alright Paladins, for training today I want you to try the mind meld again. Instead of just throwing you into a group mind meld though, I want you to do a one on one with all your other team members. That'll create a bond with everyone, and making it easier to do a group mind meld!" Allura said in an excited tone.

 

"Princess Allura and I will be working on fixing the castle, I suggest while one pair is doing a mind meld practice the others do combat training." Coran added, twisting his moustache as he spoke.

 

-

 

Hunk and Shiro both voted that Lance and Keith do the one on one mind meld first, Pidge didn't have any complaints. The two males fought it for a while, until Shiro gave the 'disappointed dad' look.

 

"So um, I guess we need to let each other into our minds?" Lance said and scratches the back of his head. Both of them were already wearing the machine to help achieve the mind meld, but neither of them were letting the other into their mind.

 

Keith looked away from Lance in a moody way. "Why should I let _you_ into my head?" He growled, he was still upset with Lance for how he had reacted.

 

_I'm sorry Keith._

Keith jumped when he heard Lance's voice in his head. Lance was looking down at the floor when Keith looked back at him.

 

_I'm sorry for what I did. I was just... Confused and in denial. I didn't mean to hurt you, and I don't want to hurt you now._

 

Keith understood why Lance was talking to him in his head, it was hard to say all of that out loud. Lance was fiddling with his fingers as he opened up to Keith.

 

_I missed you, Keith. You were my best friend, and you were gone in an instant._

 

Keith felt a sadness from Lance's mind, making him feel bad. He reached out his thoughts towards Lance.

 

_I... Missed you too, but you've hurt me. Am I just supposed to forgive you just like that?_

 

Keith cringed a little at his own tone, but it was true. Just because Lance was his soulmate doesn't mean he should forgive him instantly.

 

-

 

"Looks like they're having a deep conversation, huh?" Pidge whispered to Shiro and Hunk, all three of them peeking in at Keith and Lance.

 

"That's good, the two of them needed to talk things out." Shiro whispered back. "Things have been really tense between them."

 

"What happened anyways?" Pidge asked.

 

"Neither of us actually know." Hunk replied. "Maybe they'll answer that question when they're ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed :) Are you looking forward to the next chapter? You'll be able to read it in a week!


	3. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn what Lance said that hurt Keith so bad! Yay!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems I enjoy making people hurt... anyways, enjoy!

_"What the hell?! This can't be right!" Lance cried out, bringing attention to himself._

_"Cadet! It's your last time interrupting the class! Go stand in the hall!" Commander Iverson called out to Lance, who didn't break eye contact with Keith. "Cadet!" He repeated, and Lance finally broke the connection by turning away to leave the training room._

_Keith felt betrayed and hurt. He was happy to find out Lance was his soulmate, but the other seemed completely disgusted. He stood where he was in shock, eyes dropping to the floor after a minute._

_"Keith? You okay buddy?" Hunk asked, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. Tears started forming at the corners of Keith's eyes as he looked at Hunk._

_"He rejected me. I was rejected by my SOULMATE Hunk." Keith replied softly, his voice wavering as he spoke. Hunk rubbed Keith's back softly and comfortingly, it was going to be a problem._

 

-

 

Keith jolted back to reality when Shiro repeated his name for the fifth time fairly loudly.

 

"Oh um, what were we talking about again?" He said, face turning a bit red from being called out like that.

 

"Allura was just saying that now since we know we can form Voltron, we should go on missions to liberate planets from Zarkon's rule." Shiro explained with a sigh.

 

"Coran and I will work on getting the castle in flying condition again. In the meantime, all of you should keep practicing forming Voltron and combat training." Allura said, clapping her hands together.

 

-

 

Keith was taking a shower after training against the gladiator, washing off all the sweat and easing the pain in his body from getting kicked around. As the water ran over his body, Keith watched as it ran over the old, dark scars that littered his thighs and forearms. Each one carried the memory of what had happened at the garrison.

 

What had happened with Lance.

 

_Keith tried to talk to Lance after what had happened in the training room, but he kept avoiding Keith._

_"Lance, I need to talk to you. Hey!" Keith called out as Lance kept walking. Keith ran up to him and grabbed his shoulder, only to be knocked away immediately._

_"What the hell. Leave me alone, Keith." Lance spat, glaring hard at him. "I never asked for this." He added in a softer tone, his face relaxing into a sadder look before he turned away._

_That night, Keith snuck out of his room to talk to Lance. He knew Lance would often sneak out to sit on the roof of he needed to think._

_"Lance. We really need to talk about this." Keith whispered, joining Lance on the roof. The ocean eyes flicked towards Keith as he spoke, like Lance was expecting him._

_"I know, I never would have thought my soulmate would be a male. I don't swing that way, Keith." Lance explained, not turning to look at Keith._

_"Destiny chose us to be together, Lance. Give it a chance. Give ME a chance." Keith said, tears now forming in his eyes. He was going to lose his soulmate before he even got him._

_"Well destiny got it wrong, okay?! There's no way you and I are going to be together!" Lance suddenly shouted, making Keith flinch. The violet eyed male didn't understand why Lance had suddenly turned on him, he didn't do anything wrong._

_"I thought maybe for once I'd feel like I belonged somewhere, I guess I was wrong." Keith said, standing up. He was just about to leave when Lance spoke up, something he would regret saying for years._

_"You'll never belong anywhere, mullet head. You don't even have a family you belong in." Lance hissed, venom dripping from his words. "You'll never be happy or loved."_

_Lance only realized how much that must have hurt until after he had said it, but Keith was already gone._

"Keith?" Shiro called out as he entered the bathroom. Keith jumped and nearly slipped. He was glad that the Altean castle had showers in stalls. He relaxed and made a sound of affirmation. "Ah, ok. I thought you had fallen asleep by how long you've been in there. Anyways, dinner is ready. So you should head there when you get out."

 

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes. Thanks Shiro." Keith chuckled, turning off the water when he heard Shiro leave.

 

-

 

"We should host a party for the Arusians!" Allura suggested excitedly. "This castle has been on their planet for 10,000 years and they haven't once been on the inside."

 

"I'm not too sure about that Allura." Shiro said hesitantly. "It seems kind of dangerous, don't you think?" The other Paladins nodded in agreement, but there was apparently no getting through to Allura.

 

"Oh come on Paladins, you've clearly seen that the Arusians aren't hostile!" She argued, and somehow the party was organized.

 

-

 

"Lance!" Keith called out after the brunet had collapsed after shooting Sendak, who was now successfully captured. Keith ran over and cradled Lance in his arms, looking all over him for any signs of blood and letting out a sigh of relief when he didn't see any.

 

Lance's eyes were open slightly, the colour of them mesmerizing Keith for a moment. The deep ocean colour of Lance's eyes started to fade back into black and white, making Keith panic.

 

"Quickly! We need to get him to a healing pod!" Keith choked out, tears starting to fall from his eyes. "Lance! Buddy! Stay with me!" He cried, placing his hand on his face.

 

-

 

Lance had been placed in a healing pod, and Keith hadn't left the room yet.

 

"It was terrifying, Shiro." He started as soon as Shiro had entered the room. "I watched as the colour around me faded. He was _dying_ and I could feel a part of me dying along with him."

 

"It's okay, Keith. He'll live." Shiro assured, sitting beside the ebony haired male and patting him on the back. "Is everything okay between you guys now?" He asked, he had noticed that Keith had been a bit off lately.

 

"I'm not sure. I'm not sure there will even be a chance to fix things between us, Shiro." Keith said softly, rubbing the heels of his hands into his eyes to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. "I love him, and he doesn't love me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby Keith...
> 
> I might end up posting a bit more frequently, would you guys like it if I did that?
> 
> Let me know what you think! I love to hear what you guys think about my story!


	4. The Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The title of this chapter should say it all~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There aren't many chapters left but I'll probably start posting on Mondays and Wednesdays!

_After Keith had been kicked out of the garrison, Lance was having an identity crisis. He wasn't sure of his sexuality anymore, and he was panicking._

_What if he turned out to actually like guys too, and he just forced his male soulmate out of his life?_

_Lance had experimented with guys after Keith left, and it turned out that he did find some guys attractive._

_Definitely not guys with perfect skin, entrancing violet eyes, and soft black hair. Definitely not the person he used to call his best friend a year ago._

 

-

 

It was the middle of the night on the Arusian's planet, and Keith was in the medical bay of the castle. He pressed his forehead gently to the healing pod that contained Lance, he swore he could feel the beat of a heart against the barrier. Keith sighed, fogging up the barrier slightly.

 

"What you said really hurt, Lance. Though, I can't help but love you." He whispered gently to the sleeping body. "It nearly killed me to see you dying like that." Keith added, voice wavering. A couple tears slid down his cheeks.

 

Keith's eyes had been red and puffy from all the crying he had done, dark circles from lack of sleep adding on to the distraught features on his face. He was sure his feelings would get in the way of the team forming Voltron, but he wasn't sure he could face Lance.

 

-

 

Once Lance emerged from the healing pod, everyone was ecstatic. Even Keith, who was exhausted and upset.

 

"It's good to have you back." Keith muttered before leaving, going directly to his room. Everyone stared in silence for a moment, before Lance spoke up.

 

"Is he ok? He didn't look so good." The brunet said softly. "I'm going to get dressed." He added and walked off. He would go see if Keith was alright.

 

Lance couldn't forget the look on Keith's face as his vision was fading to black. Keith had looked so scared, tears dripping from his beautiful violet eyes directly on to Lance's face. Lance had wanted to tell him just how beautiful he was just in case they didn't get him to a healing pod in time, but his voice wouldn't come out.

 

Lance quickly got dressed into his casual clothes, he was still a bit sluggish from the pod but he needed to see Keith.

 

"Keith?" Lance asked, knocking lightly on the closed door that lead to the other male's room. "Can I come in?" There was a quiet noise of affirmation from the other side, and Lance let himself in. The room was dark, but Lance could make out that Keith was curled up on his bed.

 

"What do you want?" The ebony haired male asked softly, sitting up. Keith's hair was a mess.

 

"You kinda left quickly, are you okay?" Lance asked, sounding genuinely concerned. He flicked on the lights in the room, making Keith flinch. Lance gasped and walked over to him. "You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" Lance asked, cupping Keith's face and running his thumbs over the purple circles under the violet eyes.

 

His heart hurt, it felt nice being able to see colour but he knew he wouldn't be able to have it. He fucked up too bad in the past.

 

Keith shook his head in Lance's hands, leaning forward to press his head against the brunet's chest.

 

"I was worried about you. I could feel you dying, Lance." He whispered, now wrapping his arms around his waist. "I'm sorry, I need you." Keith added, tears dampening the front of Lance's shirt.

 

Lance gently rubbed Keith's back comfortingly. He couldn't tell Keith yet.

 

-

 

Keith clung to Lance, crying into his shirt. It was nice, embracing him like he was. Keith was very happy that Lance was alright, he didn't know what he would've done if Lance had died.

 

Keith eventually fell asleep while holding on to Lance.

 

When Keith woke up a few hours later, he was surprised to see Lance in his bed with him.

 

"What are you doing in my bed?!" He screeched, pressing himself against the wall. Keith's face was a bright red, heart beating hard in his chest.

 

"What's wrong with it?" Lance groaned, sitting up in the bed. "You fell asleep clinging to me and wouldn't let go, so I decided to stay with you. I guess I ended up falling asleep."

 

Keith blushed a bit more, if that was possible. He couldn't believe he had fallen asleep while clinging to Lance.

 

It was cute though. Seeing Lance as he was just waking up, not like that one time Allura was testing the castle's defences. The thought of that make Keith cringe.

 

Keith relaxed against the wall, and Lance noticed. He genuinely smiled at Keith and crawled a little closer, Lance's face hovering closer to Keith's.

 

The ebony haired male's body stiffened once again, he raised his hands from the bed to put them on Lance's shoulders. The colour flooded into Keith's vision when they made contact, and he was sure Lance could see it too.

 

Lance got slightly closer, their noses almost touching. Keith could feel Lance's breath on his lip, he had to stop this now.

 

"Lance." He said softly, in a shaky voice. It suddenly looked like Lance had snapped back to reality, launching himself away from Keith.

 

"OH MY GOD KEITH I'M SO SORRY!" Lance shouted, and the other shot his arm out to keep Lance from running. "I seriously didn't mean to, I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me." He whined, trying to escape.

 

" _Lance._ " Keith said again, exasperated. "Why would I hate you? I said I n-needed you, didn't I? Please don't tell me you aren't that dense that you didn't realize what I meant."

 

"I.. Thought you meant you needed me on the team! Like friends!" Lance replied loudly.

 

"Lance! I've been _in love_ with you this entire time! Even before..." Keith paused, looking away from the tanned male and dropping his grip on the other's arm.

 

Lance had stopped, and he wasn't trying to escape.

 

"Keith..." Lance whispered, crouching in front of Keith's bed to make sure he was alright. He knew he had hurt Keith badly in the past. "Keith, some self discovery happened and-"

 

"LANCE! There you are!" Hunk exclaimed as he slid open the door to Keith's room. "Dude you just abandoned us like that? You get out of a pod after a few days and you just leave like that for a few hours?" Hunk sounded like he was about to cry.

 

"Coran made dinner to celebrate." Pidge started as they appeared pretty much out of thin air from behind Hunk. "I don't expect it to taste the best, Hunk didn't help... What's going on here~" Pidge asked, stopping in the middle of their sentence as soon as they looked up to see the scene in front of them.

 

"It's... Nothing." Keith said as he got up to get to the dining hall, roughly pushing past both Pidge and Hunk.

 

"What's up with him?" Hunk asked.

 

-

 

Keith avoided Lance as much as possible, without compromising Team Voltron. Lance had obviously noticed. Whenever he tried to approach the other male to try to talk about what happened, he would run away as fast as possible.

 

And not subtly.

 

Lance was sick and tired of having Keith run away, _literally_. He decided that he was going to trap Keith.

 

-

 

The ebony haired male was sparring against the Gladiator in the training room when Lance entered. The other male just seemed to be watching, waiting for Keith to be done before doing anything.

 

Keith couldn't focus with Lance being there, reacting too slowly and getting kicked directly in his side. The Gladiator deactivated and was taken away automatically by the ship.

 

Lance ran over to Keith. "Oh shit, are you okay Keith?!" Lance asked, sliding beside where he was on the ground.

 

Keith groaned and Lance gently touched the spot where he had been kicked. "I'm fine, just a little distracted." He replied weakly, trying to get away from Lance.

 

"I was thinking I would have to pin you to the wall but I guess this works." Lance laughed softly. "You're finally talking to me again." Keith blushed at the soft, loving smile on Lance's face.

 

"There was a reason I was avoiding you. I didn't want what happened in the past to happen again." Keith said, looking away from the smile he had longed to see for far too long.

 

"It won't, Keith. Hunk cut me off before I could say it, but after you left I felt dead inside. So I focused on discovering who I am. I'm in love with you, Keith." Lance said softly, holding the other male in a tight hug.

 

Keith sat in shocked silence for a short while before coming back to reality. "Wait what? Really?"

 

"Well, we are soulmates." Lance chuckled with a smile, still holding Keith close. They broke apart after a bit, Lance's hands still on the other's face.

 

Their faces were so close, noses almost touching.

 

"Can I kiss you?" Lance asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was supposed to be some kabe don in there but it didn't exactly fit with the flow of the story...
> 
> Let me know what you think~ I love hearing what you guys have to say about my writing!


	5. One Step Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fluff.
> 
> Then I will tear your heart out. <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm just going to say this to you guys now, I love all of you and please don't hate me for this...

"I uh... Have to go! See you, Lance!" Keith shrieked, scrambling away from the other. He grabbed his jacket off the floor by the door and rushed off to have a shower.

 

"God, he must think I'm so weird." Keith mumbled to himself, a blush spreading across his face. "He's so hot, but dense."

 

-

 

  
_God, Lance has kissed someone before hasn't he?!_ Keith screamed in his head, now in the shower. _What if I'm no good? I know he's my soulmate, but what if he doesn't like it?_ He was freaking out internally. He ran like a coward, that was the "special moment" Keith wanted his first kiss to be and he ran!

 

Keith had calmed down by the time he was out of the shower, walking out of the bathroom in the same clothes he walked in with. Thank god for those super quick laundry machines in the castle.

 

Keith was about to enter his room when he heard Lance calling his name.

 

"Keith! Are you alright? You kinda took off." Lance asked. "Did I do something wrong?" He seemed nervous, he obviously really didn't want to mess up.

 

Keith sighed softly, leaning against the wall in front of his room. "I'm sorry I ran away." He said, running a hand through his damp hair. "I... Got scared. How do I know you really mean it? That you feel the same way?"

 

Lance was slightly taken aback, though he should have expected Keith to act this way. "I.. Understand what you're saying, I no longer have your trust." He murmured. "It's almost dinner, we should get going. How about we talk a little more after everyone has gone to bed? Meet me in the observatory."

 

-

 

Keith didn't know why he actually went through with it, but when he walked in to the dark room Keith saw Lance staring at the digital map of the universe. Earth to be specific.

 

"Keith. What would happen if we went back to earth? Would we all go our separate ways and never talk? Would we all stay friends and hang out all the time?" Lance started, not looking away from the map. "I would want to stay together, all of us. I consider everyone here family."

 

Keith's eyes felt like they were going to start watering, he felt the same way. Team Voltron was more of a family for him than any of the foster homes he had been to.

 

"I never want to hurt anyone on this team, especially you Keith. Because I love you." Lance finally moved from the hologram. Keith watched as it disappeared entirely when Lance started walking towards him.

 

"Is that all?" Keith asked, voice wavering. He knew Lance was saying the truth this time. The brunet shook his head, placing a device down on the control panel. As he placed it, it started playing a song.

 

"I'd like to dance, if that's okay with you?" Lance asked with a smile, Keith laughed softly. The brunet extended his hand out for the ebony haired male, who took his hand.

 

_"One step closer..."_

 

Keith found both his hands on Lance's shoulders, and the other's hands on his hips.

 

_"I have died every day waiting for you, darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years. I'll love you for a thousand more."_

 

They moved in a slow rhythm, looking into each other's eyes. Lance gently took Keith's hand and twirled him, making the violet eyed male laugh gently.

 

They danced slowly under the dim light of the stars and the few lights in the observatory, enjoying each other's presence.

 

Keith pulled himself closer to Lance, their noses just barely touching. His eyes flicked down to Lance's lips, looking back up to his ocean blue eyes.

 

"Am I allowed to kiss you now?" Lance asked. Keith didn't respond with a verbal answer, instead he gently pressed his lips to Lance's.

 

They moved their lips together in unison, Keith's hands moving their way to Lance's short brown hair.

 

The song ended shortly after, and the two of them parted for air. Both of them had a soft blush on their face. Lance had pulled Keith flush against his body, and Keith had his hands on either side of Lance's face.

 

"The stars are not as beautiful as the person I'm standing right in front of." Lance whispered, almost as if he didn't want to break the silence of the room at all. "I love you Keith."

 

"I love you too."

 

-

 

"KEEEIIITTTHHH!" Lance wailed as he saw the Red Lion go down, hitting the ground hard and creating a barrier of dust around it. "That BASTARD!" He growled, now focusing his attention on the beast Zarkon had sent after them that time. He started blasting it from afar, doing his best to protect Keith and do damage to the enemy at the same time.

 

The adrenaline and rage flowing through him helped Lance finish the monster off.

 

The Red Lion was still motionless as Lance flew down to assist Keith, panic filling his gut at the sight.

 

"Red! Let me in!" Lance shouted at the robot after he had landed. The Red Lion was surprisingly cooperative, almost as if she were panicking about her Paladin. "No, no no no! Keith!" The brunet wailed, running to where he saw Keith's head on the control panel. There was blood all over the floor, giving the room a metallic smell that Lance couldn't stand.

 

Lance lifted Keith's head gently, it was only bleeding a little so the blood on the floor had to be coming from somewhere else.

 

Keith's eyes opened lazily, like the violet eyes were hard to hold open. "Lance.." He said softly, voice rough and dry.

 

"Don't worry buddy, I'll get you back safe and sound." Lance said, tears filling his eyes. He helped Keith to his feet, making him cry out in pain. "Oh shit! What'd I do? Talk to me, Keith."

 

"The armour... Stabbed into my side when I was... Hit..." Keith panted out. Sure enough there was a deep wound in Keith's side, inflicted by the armour as the Red Lion was hit from its side.

 

"Please.. Let me get you to my lion then to a healing pod. Shiro will grab Red and bring her back to the castle." Lance was panicking. Keith had lost quite a bit of blood already.

 

The colour in his vision was going pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright so um... yeah
> 
> see you wednesday!
> 
> *fades out of existence*


	6. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I didn't make this a whole chapter of Keith being in the pod like I planned but... whatever.

"Get a pod ready!" Lance shouted to Coran, who saw him carrying a bleeding Keith in his arms. "Keith.." The brunet said gently, watching as the other's eyes opened and looked at him blearily.  
  
"He'll be okay Lance. The pod is ready, so if you'll bring him this way." Coran said calmly, hoping it would calm the frantic Lance.  
  
"I'll be waiting for you when you come out." Lance whispered to Keith, brushing the other's hair out of his face before he was put in the pod.  
  
-  
  
"Lance, thank you for bringing Keith back to the castle. I've put Red back in her hangar." Shiro said as he walked into the medical bay. Lance was sitting on the steps in front of the pod containing Keith, looking worried. "Don't worry so much, Keith will be fine."  
  
"I know, but... I can't help it. I'm honestly not sure what I'll do if he's gone." Lance said softly, putting his face in his hands. Shiro pulled Lance close, letting the brunet know that he was there for him.  
  
-  
  
It had been a couple days since Keith had been put in the pod, and Lance refused to leave. He had promised Keith he would be there.  
  
Lance was restless, barely sleeping during the time he was waiting for his violet eyed boyfriend to come back to him.  
  
He paused for a minute. Were they even considered a thing?  
  
"Relax, Lance." He heard Pidge say as they brought Lance his dinner. "To be completely honest, he was acting the same way when you were in there after Sendak attacked the castle."  
  
Lance stared at Pidge with a bewildered look on his face, like he didn't believe what they were saying.  
  
"He never left your side."  
  
-  
  
After a few more days and countless hours of sleep lost, Lance turned his head quickly when he heard the sound of the pod opening. He stood up quickly and caught Keith as he stumbled out, holding him close.  
  
"Morning sleeping beauty." Lance said softly with his trademark smile. Keith smiled weakly as he looked up at Lance's face.  
  
"Morning Prince Charming." Keith whispered, throat dry from being in the pod.  
  
"KEITH!" Hunk shouted when he entered the room, dropping the plate of food he had been bringing to Lance.  
  
"Well, romantic moment ruined." Lance sighed. Hunk ran over and picked Keith up into a bear hug.  
  
"Good, Keith is up. Now Lance can go shower. I can barely step foot in here it smells so bad." Pidge snickered, pinching their nose as the rest of the castle's residents entered the room.  
  
"Now that you mention it, it really does reek in here doesn't it?" Keith said, scrunching up his nose. Lance placed a hand on his chest and looked very offended.  
  
"Fine. I'll go have a shower. I've kept my promise and this is what I get in return?" Lance huffed, stomping out of the room in what felt like forever. He flipped everyone in the room off above his head as he left.  
  
-  
  
Keith had noticed the dark circles under Lance's eyes when they were face to face. Had he not slept since he was put in the pod?  
  
"How long have I been out of commission? Have the Galra attacked?" Keith asked very quickly, trying to walk to his room to get changed out of the awful pod suit. After a couple steps, he suddenly got dizzy and fell into Shiro's arms.  
  
"Take it easy, Keith. Everything is ok." Shiro said softly, helping Keith stand up straight. "You should take it easy for a bit. You're not in great condition even after coming out of the pod."  
  
-  
  
"Geez, they're all so rude to me." Lance huffed to himself as he walked to the showers. "I guess I'll talk to him in private later."  
  
Lance stripped down, wrapping a towel around his waist and sending his clothes into the castle's laundry chute so they'd be ready by the time he got out. Altean technology was certainly something.  
  
He turned on the water, waiting for it to get warmer before stepping under the stream. He hummed in satisfaction, running his hand through his hair.  
  
-  
  
After Lance had finished his well needed shower, he headed to the dining hall where everyone was eating dinner. Keith was sitting in his usual spot, looking up from his food to make eye contact with Lance.  
  
The brunet's heart melted at the sight. He was overjoyed that Keith was alright.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Lance asked as he slid into the spot beside Keith.  
  
"I'm fine." The ebony haired male replied with a gentle smile, continuing his meal he had started.  
  
"What the honest fuck is going on here?" Pidge nearly shrieked. "Am I the only one noticing that they are being so fucking gross?"  
  
"Language, Pidge." Shiro scolded, Pidge just stuck their tongue out at him in return. Keith's face heated up to a bright red and he nearly spit out his mouthful of goo.  
  
"Excuse you?" The red Paladin coughed out, glaring at the green Paladin.  
  
"Ugh whatever, I can't deal with you two making googly eyes at each other. Pidge out." They said, flashing a peace sign above their head as they brought their empty plate to the kitchen.  
  
"I'm finished, so I'll go run tests on parts of the ship to make sure they're running smoothly." Coran added, following Pidge to the kitchen.  
  
"Ah yeah, Shiro and I are going to look into some distress signals we have picked up around here in the past while." Allura said in a rushed manner, pulling the black Paladin out of the room.  
  
That left Hunk, Keith, and Lance.  
  
"I... Um... Have to go do... Something?" Came Hunk's pathetic excuse to leave, the yellow Paladin sprinting out of the room.  
  
"I have a feeling they wanted to give us some space." Lance said softly, still watching the door Hunk had gone through. "Well, other than Pidge and Coran." He added with a nervous chuckle.  
  
Lance glanced over at Keith, who had stopped eating a while ago.  
  
"Did you really mean it?" Keith suddenly asked, a slight waver in his voice. "That night.. When we were dancing."  
  
Lance nodded. "Of course I meant it." He huffed out, puffing up his cheeks like a child. "Do you doubt me even after I set all that up?"  
  
Keith laughed, trying to cover his mouth with the back of his gloved hand. Lance smiled softly at that.  
  
"So Keith, would you do me the honour of being my official boyfriend?" Lance asked, Keith blushed. He nodded shortly after, a smile spreading across his face again.  
  
"Of course, Lance."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Friday a new Pokemon game comes out and it's a PD day, Saturday I go check out a college, Sunday it's my birthday.  
> I have a busy weekend  
> Plus I'm super sick.
> 
> How fun.


	7. Dorks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am done with all the pain, congratulations for making it through all the angst and enjoy all the fluff~

Keith didn't realize how embarrassing it would be to have Lance as his boyfriend. The guy was a huge dork with no shame.

 

He did enjoy all the affection though.

 

Lance kissed him softly in the common area when they didn't think anyone was around, running his fingers through the long hair at the nape of Keith's neck.

 

"Get a fucking room. Use protection, blah blah." Pidge sassed, making the two boys jump away from rack other. "Oh relax idiots. Everyone already fucking knows you two are together."

 

Keith has a feeling he should tell Pidge to watch their language, but that was Shiro's job. Not like they listened to him.

 

"Well if I had known that sooner I would've been showering Keith with affection sooner." Lance said with a smirk, pulling the other male into his lap. Keith blushed softly, but rested against Lance.

 

The room was colourful, even though it was mostly neutral tones. It was much better than seeing absolutely everything in black and white.

 

Keith watched his hands fiddle gently with Lance's grey and blue shirt, slowly sliding up it to feel the warmth of Lance's skin on his hands.

 

The brunet let out a soft laugh, Keith raised an eyebrow. "Ticklish?" Lance looked horrified and didn't answer. That was all Keith needed. He squeezed the brunet's sides, earning him a shriek and a fit of giggles.

 

Lance was pinned under Keith, unable to fight back.

 

All of this felt so natural. Being with Lance felt natural.

 

Keith finally stopped tickling Lance and buried his face in his chest.

 

"Keith, babe? Is something wrong?" The brunet asked, placing a gentle hand on Keith's back. The ebony haired male blushed and shook his head.

 

"Just tired." He mumbled in reply, squeaking when he felt Lance pick him up. "What are you doing?" He hissed, embarrassed about being held by Lance like that.

 

"Bringing you to bed. You're tired aren't you?" Lance laughed softly, bringing Keith out of the room.

 

-

 

"You can take off that stupid jacket of yours, y'know?" Lance said, raising an eyebrow at Keith. 

 

Keith shook his head at that statement for probably the tenth time. He didn't want Lance to know about how he was when he left the Garrison.

 

Lance would have to find out eventually, wouldn't he? He surely wouldn't be able to wear a sweater and pants during se-

 

Keith turned a bright red. He was thinking about having sex with Lance.

 

When he snapped back to reality, Lance had his hands on Keith's shoulders. He was slowly pulling down Keith's jacket.

 

"W-what are you doing?" Keith yelped, trying to pull away.

 

"What are you hiding?" Lance asked softly, trying not to sound upset with Keith. He didn't want to ruin things over a stupid thing such as not taking off a jacket.

 

Keith looked away, whispering a soft 'fine'. He took off his jacket and hung it up on the door of his closet. He stood there for a minute, facing Lance.

 

"See? That wasn't so hard." Lance said with a smile, lacing his fingers with Keith's. "I get that you're not comfortable showing your arms, so I won't ask about it. If you want, you can tell me when you're ready."

 

Keith teared up a little. What did he do to deserve such an amazing boyfriend.

 

Lance placed a hand on his boyfriend's face, Keith hadn't realized he had started crying. He shut his violet eyes and leaned into the touch, humming softly when Lance brushed away a tear affectionately.

 

"Come on, you said you were tired?" Lance said softly, pulling Keith close and waddling to the bed. "Let's get those jeans off, they won't be comfortable to sleep in." He added with an eyebrow wiggle. Keith couldn't help but laugh.

 

"I'm fine in these."

 

-

 

Lance blinked awake, realizing that he had fallen asleep as well. Keith was still asleep, a small amount of drool falling out of his mouth on to Lance's chest.

 

The brunet gently ran his fingers through the soft strands of Keith's hair. He stirred at the touch and opened his eyes.

 

"Morning sleeping beauty." Lance said with a smile, pushing hair out of Keith's face.

 

Keith smiled and buried his face in Lance's chest. "Morning Prince Charming." He mumbled.

 

The red colour of Keith's ears was only noticeable since they were in contact. Lance never wanted to let go.

 

"You were saying before that I didn't have to tell you about these if I didn't want to." Keith said, gesturing to his arms. "Well I think you _should_ know."

 

Lance was surprised by the sudden change in topic, but he would listen to what Keith wanted to say.

 

"They're from... When I ran from the Garrison. They're from what happened between us." Keith said softly, looking at the floor and avoiding Lance's eyes as much as possible. He could tell that Lance looked shocked and upset without even looking. "You didn't fucking get that I was in love with you the whole time, then you snap at me like that after you find out we're soulmates? It hurt like hell." He added, tears forming in his eyes. Keith was feeling very vulnerable, he hated it. He couldn't stop his mouth though. "There were times I made so many that I thought I'd bleed to death. Out in the middle of nowhere, never ending up happy."

 

Lance pulled Keith close, their chests pressed together and Keith's head buried in Lance's shoulder. The violet eyed male sniffled softly and clung to his boyfriend's shirt.

 

"Shh... It's okay now, babe." Lance soothed, rubbing Keith's back tenderly. "I was just confused about how I was feeling, and in denial. I know it was wrong to snap."

 

Keith sat up and looked at Lance, eyes slightly red from crying. "I forgive you." He mumbled, gently kissing Lance on the mouth.

 

The door slid open, immediately followed by Hunk letting out a surprised sound and shutting the door again.

 

"I guess now that you two are dating I should start knocking before entering one of your rooms huh?" Hunk said shyly from the other side of the door.

 

"If you guys are done swapping saliva we've got training to do!" Pidge called out. The two males could almost hear Hunk's face going red.

 

"I guess we've got to go, huh?" Lance said with a smirk, placing a kiss on Keith's cheek.

 

"Let's go."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes this fanfiction.  
> If you want to read the 3000+ word smut chapter I'll be posting it tomorrow (the 22nd of November)

**Author's Note:**

> I have all my chapters written so I will post a new chapter every week! Thank you all for reading!


End file.
